wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Orkiod Inqusitor/My Space Marine Chapter; 'The Emperor's True Sons' (Name May Change in Time)
The Emperor's True Sons The Emperor's True Sons (or The True Sons for short) are a somewhat codex deviant chapter that hails from the shrine world of Tyrnyinous 5 of Segmetum Ultima (pronounced Tyr-ny-i-ous) and the Ultramarines are listed as their gene-seed sire. However, they have a dark secret, which will be covered later. Chapter Homeworld and Fortress Monastery The Shrine World worships the Emperor and the Primarchs as superhuman to the superhumans and that they are worthy of worship and reverence for their great skills. The world is notable for openly acknowledging the existence of the Traitor Primarchs as superhumans who were expected to be above any measure of humanity (in the psychological sense) and failing. This belief is beloved to have stemmed from the governors of the world (who are almost always Chapter Masters of the True Sons and never outside of their chapter) and their 'particular' opinion on the Emperor and the Primarchs. The Fortress-Monastery is located somewhere in the mountains around the capital city of the planet, Tyrnopuis (pronounced Tyr-n-o-pouis), requiring express permission from the Chapter to even bring supplies in. The Greenskins of Da Peakz Part of the mountain ranges that surround the capital city are so wild and extreme that even Space Marines avoid the area. However, even there do Greenskins thrive. These Greenskins (who call themselves 'Da Deff Boyz of Da Peakz') are known to be particularly hardy, even for their kind. Even more usually, they are relatively peaceful (for Greenskins) and occasionally trade through Gretchen proxies for scrap and precious gems with pelts and bones of giant apes and other mammalian creatures that inhabit the area. When questioned about why they are so peaceful, the grot(s) reply with "Da Prophet of Da Sky-dra sez dat you 'umies fightz better dan us and 'e wantz us to 'Become the Krork', whatever day are." These Grots appear out of the blizzards in crude steam-powered 'snow crawlers' that are apparently powered by burning Orkish waste and fungus that are created through the ork reproductive cycle. Chapter Organisation They follow mostly the codex Astarties with several major deviations with the Blackwatch and tactics being the main issue as well the fact that their system is ruled by the Chapter as they consider themselves better at making decisions than normal humans. The Planetary Governers act as advisors and the chapter only steps in when there are major problems (e.g. protests for the governer's resignation) and larger building projects The Blackwatch The Blackwatch is an elite group of Scouts (think the deathwatch) charged with protecting the 'interests' of the chapter through... less savory means. They can use anything from Daemon weapons to Dark Eldar poisons to carry out their missions, however, they are required to take psychic screenings from the Chief Librarian, another Librarian and a random sanctioned psyker of the Imperium after every mission. The Blackshield is the head of the Blackwatch and the best sniper, spy, and assassin in the chapter, second in rank to only the Chief Librarian and the Chapter Master. The current Blackshield is Tyros "Wraith" Wyrath, considered the best of the Blackshields ever to have existed. Category:Blog posts Category:Work In Progress!